


Стирка и сушка.

by aqua300



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua300/pseuds/aqua300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время стирки и сушки могут произойти странные вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> У меня не очень хорошо с пространственным мышлением и я плохо представляю как устроена терокойя. Также прошу простить орфографические ошибки.  
> Химавари = подсолнух.  
> Хиганбана - Lycoris radiata, красная паучья лилия.

Я полюбил тебя и даже уже не помню когда.  
И эти чувства сильнее день ото дня.  
Заметишь их  
Если виду не покажу никогда?  
Подобно снегу   
Растет любовь моя.

Мелодия текла по жаркому воздуху, и казалось, что певец был либо каким-нибудь божеством, либо покойником: настолько спокойно и выдержанно она звучала в зное душащим Хаги. По правде же тот просто сосредоточенно занимался делом, которое в какой-то степени облегчало погоду.   
На задворках Шока Сонджуку, школы, где учил появившийся из ниоткуда Ёсида Шоё, темноволосый юноша развешивал одежду для просушки.   
Кацура услышал эту песню по радио, и она сразу врезалась в память. Ему нравился ее неспешный ритм и простая, но емкая лирика. По радио пела девушка, но Котаро это не смущало. Он нечасто давал голосу волю, хотя бабушке он нравился. Когда у них забрали дом, им приходилось жить, где попало и браться практически за любую работу. За небольшую плату они собирали белье для стирки, убирались, готовили и даже иногда учили детей грамоте, если родителям хотелось тратить на это деньги. Последнее нравилось Зуре больше всего. Хотя, нет, не больше чем сушить бельё. Бабушка будто расслаблялась в эти моменты. Воспитанная в самурайском духе, она пережила смерть мужа, долгое отсутствие внуков, когда уже даже родители потеряли надежду на наследника, гибель детей (хотя у нее был только сын, его жену она тоже считала дочерью) унижение не иметь своей крыши над головой, но до последних дней всегда держала спину прямо несмотря на болезни и старость. Незадолго де ее смерти им какой-то невероятной удачей удалось вернуть дом. Котаро так до конца и не понял как, но бабушка говорила, что какой-то старый друг отца, вроде купец, в память о какой-то услуге помог выкупить поместье. Похоже, услуга была действительно важной, если она согласилась не считать это долгом. «Долги надо возвращать, Котаро», – так она всегда говорила. И внуку она привила такую же железную дисциплину. Но когда белье колыхалось на веревках и некуда было спешить, она начинала тихонько напевать, и иногда Котаро присоединялся к ней. Хотя когда это произошло первый раз, он немного оцепенел. Его обаме учившая его читать и писать на примерах Басё и древних поэтов, говорившая, что сладости умаляют дух воина, поэтому их лучше не есть, а если и есть то немного, всегда старавшаяся держать эмоции под контролем, напевала самые слезливые и сентиментальные энки какие только можно. Но затем она начинала улыбаться, и он с радостью присоединялся к ней. Теперь, правда, все это он делал один.   
Застыв на мгновение Кацура вздрогнул. Нет, вовсе не один. То есть да, надо признать его жизнь не особо изменилась с тех пор как бабушка ушла из этого мира. Он по-прежнему зарабатывал, где мог, но теперь, когда стал посещать Шока Сонджуку, было уже не так тяжело. Сенсей разрешил использовать задний двор для просушки и к тому же платил за свою одежду и часть за Гинтоки с Такасуги. Первый, правда, рассчитывал, что Ёсида будет платить полностью. «Эй, я и так вкалываю на этого парня без платы и премиальных. Просто включи в счет и скажи, что так и должно быть», – заявило это нечто с глазами дохлой рыбы, как обычно ковыряясь в носу. После чего отправился под землю по грудь, поскольку Шоё, стоявший у него за спиной, использовал свой фирменный прием. «Гинтоки, ты вполне можешь стирать себе сам. Не досаждай Котаро по пустякам». Кацура почему-то был уверен, что сенсей был абсолютно прав: Гинтоки мог стирать сам, ему просто было, выражаясь его же языком, влом. Хотя, наверное, часть правды в его словах была, поскольку треть платы за него Шоё все же платил.  
С Такасуги было не так просто. Не то чтобы он был белоручкой, просто наследника, пускай не очень знатной, но точно небедной семьи, растили в несколько другом ключе. Когда же его исключили из семьи, то пришлось учиться тому, что тот же Кацура знал, сколько помнил себя. Практически все время Такасуги проводил в школе и лишь только поздно вечером возвращался в поместье, и то со временем он стал ночевать в школе все чаше и чаше. Гинтоки просто там жил, поскольку больше негде. Котаро правда всегда возвращался домой, хотя Шоё и говорил, что тот может ночевать сколько хочет.   
Вздохнув, Зура стал натягивать третью веревку. Надо признать Такасуги оказался хорошим учеником. Единственным камнем преткновения оказалась стирка. Он предложил стирать вещи бесплатно, пока Шинске не найдет хоть какой-нибудь заработок. Но тот почему-то был категорически против и попросил научить. У Котаро сразу было плохое предчувствие насчет всей этой затеи. Ещё до рассвета, взяв обещание никому не рассказывать об этом месте, он отвел Такасуги к реке. Они с бабушкой нашли рощу, где вода была очень чистой и быстрой, и она стала их местом стирки.   
Такасуги принес два хаори и однотонною синюю юкату. Котаро так и подмывало сказать, что есть большая разница между грязной и запылённой одеждой, но вовремя прикусил язык. Сойдет. Засучив рукава выше локтей, сев рядом с Шинске и бросив: «Просто повторяй за мной», - Кацура взял из карзины серые хакама соседа и окунул их в поток.  
Так прошло около получаса. Роща, в которой были в основном сосны, готовилась к рассвету тишиной, лишь немного нарушаемой птичьем щебетом. Украдкой следя за Такасуги, у которого кое-как получилось выстирать одно хаори, Котаро закончил хакама и рубашку, и уже потянулся за следующей вещью, когда заметил на втором хаори пятно.  
\- Такасуги, постой. Это так просто не сведешь.   
Достав из сумки, что была с собой пузырек, Кацура стал засучивать штанины.   
-Нужен более сильный напор воды, - кинул он Такасуги. – Вставай, покажу как это делать.  
Ещё одной причиной, почему они с бабушкой так любили это место, было наличие небольшой цепочки камней, один из которых был достаточно велик, чтобы на нем поместился человек. Когда требовался очень сильный напор, она или Котаро полоскали бельё, сидя на нем. Поместятся ли они с Шинске вдвоем на нем? Да, поместятся, но нужно быть осторожными  
Зайдя в воду до середины голени, Зура уже собирался ступить на первый камень, когда Такасуги сзади окликнул его.  
\- Эй, уже скоро рассвет. Может в следующий раз? - спросил тот, хотя сам уже был в воде на той же глубине.  
Странно. Такасуги не отличался большим количеством осторожности. Наоборот, был просто-таки до дурости бесстрашен.  
\- Я лишь покажу, как вывести пятно, и на этом закончим. Ты можешь идти в школу, - сказал Котаро, тихо ступая на третий камень. Осталось еще два.  
-А ты? - выпрямляясь, спросил Такасуги. Он как раз встал на второй камень.  
\- А мне еще надо выстирать, что осталось и все это высушить, - ответствовал юный самурай, наконец-то достигнув большого камня.   
\- Но ты ведь придешь сегодня в школу? - Такасуги одним шагом переступил с третьего на четвертый.  
\- Как получится. У меня, знаешь ли, есть дела помимо школы, доджо ябури-сан, - слегка передразнивая Шоё, произнес Котаро. Однако почувствовав странную тишину, обернулся.   
\- Не волнуйся, приду, - слегка улыбаясь, успокоил он друга.   
Открыв пузырек, Зура осторожно опустил хаори в поток.   
\- Смотри внимательно. Я выведу пятно наполовину, остальное за тобой.  
Вылив ровно половину флакона прямо на пятно, Кацура стал мелко тереть до появления пены. Встряхивая и опуская опять, полоская почти со всей силой прямо в бегущем потоке и поднимая к предрассветному розовому небу, чтобы проверить, он перевел дух лишь, когда сделал что хотел.   
\- Твоя очередь. Взяв Такасуги левой рукой за правую, Котаро помог тому перейти на пятый камень.  
Чтобы поместиться вдвоем ему пришлось встать у края справа от сидящего Шинске. Смотря то на него, то по сторонам, Кацуре пришла в голову мысль, что следовало сделать что-то типа посоха, чтобы не бояться сверзиться в любой момент. Да, задним умом крепки, что тут сказать.   
Вздохнув, юноша поднял голову к небу. Оно было похоже на дельту большой ало-розовой реки с группами и огромных и миниатюрных островов. Солнце могло показать свое лицо в любой момент. Обычно он встречал его дома, на крыше за завтраком. Пока родители были живы, они строго запрещали это. Но теперь запрещать было некому, и он делал так практически каждый день. В эти моменты он чувствовал себя абсолютно свободным. Завтрак и встреча рассвета рождали в нем желание встретить следующий, а потом следующий. Правда иногда приходилось вставать еще раньше и лицезреть новый день где-нибудь еще. Ну как сегодня. Все же он не совсем дурачок раз догадался притащить Такасуги сюда даже раньше, чем нужно.   
В этот момент как выстрел дробью по небу рассыпалась стая ворон. Каркая, они расчерчивали мир шахматной доской по крайне мене полминуты. Зура завороженно смотрел, не моргая, как, изменив картину небес самим фактом своего существования, черные птицы исчезли без следа. Закрыв глаза, Котаро ощутил, как непонятная грусть разливается по сердцу. Вороны не перелетные птицы и значит, летают, повинуясь лишь собственному инстинкту и в поисках пищи. Хотя… все равно по сути бродяги. Интересно куда они? Он бы полетел к океану. Сколько себя помнил, всегда мечтал посетить побережье и услышать чаек. Когда ему было семь, мама купила на рынке большую раковину и сказала, что, если внимательно слушать, можно услышать шум волн. Это конечно было сказкой, но каждый раз, когда прикладывал ее к уху, явственно слышал рокот и даже отдаленные крики чаек.  
Ну а как оттуда с высоты выглядят они, это место? Наверное, как муравьи, окруженные кучей зубочисток. Но больше всего Котаро было интересно, как с небес выглядит рассвет. Если с крыши дома он уже отличался, пусть и несильно, от встреченного на земле, то как же тогда там?  
Ну, хватит. Ничего хорошего не будет, если он забудет встретить этот рассвет.   
Открыв глаза и глянув на небо в последний раз, он опустил голову. Такасуги как раз проверял, держа хаори перед собой, отстиралось ли. Кацура наклонился, чтобы проверить тоже.  
\- Нужно еще чуть-чуть прополоскать.  
Такасуги вздрогнул и резко повернулся всем корпусом в его сторону. Котаро оступился и испытал то самое ощущение, когда понимаешь что упадешь. Он попытался сгруппироваться, чтобы не сломать чего-нибудь, когда понял, что что-то держит его и старается не дать упасть. Шинске рывком встал на ноги и, обхватив его руками, крепко прижал к себе. Правда, это лишь увеличило силу, с которой они сверзились.  
И именно в этот самый момент солнце, наконец, изволило взойти над землей.  
Они упали до самого дна реки. Кацура ударился головой и почувствовал, как вода окутала все тело. Хорошо еще, что в последнюю секунду удалось задержать дыхание. Такасуги похоже не был так удачлив, потому что разжал руки и повис на нем.   
Течение подхватило их и понесло прочь от цепочки камней. Надо было что-то делать. Во-первых, из-за Такасуги. А во-вторых, ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы об этой роще кто-нибудь узнал.  
Обхватив Шинске левой рукой, Кацура сделал резкий рывок вправо. Рука схватила траву и мелкие корни. Но река продолжала бег и, как он не старался, под его и Такасуги тяжестью рука благополучно пропахала берег, и течение вернуло их на середину реки.  
Задыхаясь от усталости и тяжести, Котаро опять выставил правую руку. Еще раз. Со всей силы бросившись вправо, опять ухватился за какой-то корень. Неужели получилось? Раздался треск и дерево переломилось напополам. Цепляя пальцами землю, Зура понял, что сейчас река опять подхватит их. Только не это. Вздохнув настолько глубоко, насколько можно было, он опять метнулся вправо. Рука обхватила что-то очень твердое и немаленькое. Кинув взгляд, Котаро увидел большую корягу, торчащую прямо из земли. Он подвигал рукой. Нет, надежно.  
Переведя дух, он посмотрел на Такасуги. Тот чуть заметно, но все же дышал. Значит, просто наглотался воды.   
\- Такасуги, очнись. Эй, ты слышишь меня?   
Молчание. Значит, придётся самому вытаскиваться на берег. Можно ли перекинуть Шинске на плечо и ухватиться двумя руками? Да, но осторожно. Упершись ногами в берег, он приготовился рывком перекинуть Такасуги и ухватится, когда увидел, как чья-то рука уже легла на корягу. Прижав его к себе левой и двигая правой, Такасуги стал вытаскивать их на берег. Кацуре ничего не оставалось, как с той же скорость перебирать своей правой. Наконец, они вползли на берег.   
Солнце светило со всей силой и озаряло все вокруг. Они тяжело дышали, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ему тогда, правда было тяжелей, поскольку Шинске навалился на него всем телом и похоже не собирался двигаться.  
\- Ой, ты как?   
Такасуги приподнялся и посмотрел на него. При этом он продолжал молчать.   
Шинске, ты в порядке? Что-нибудь болит? – с тревогой спрашивал Котаро. Из-за беспокойства он даже перешел на имя собственное.   
\- Нога,- выдавил тот, все еще не отрывая взгляда.  
Осторожно освободившись и сев, Зура взглянул на ноги друга. Правая на вид не пострадала, но левая действительно была в крови. Похоже, Такасуги тоже ударился, когда они падали.  
По близости не было ни куска чистой тряпки. Придется использовать, что есть. Оглядевшись, Кацура увидел растение, которое обаме использовала при ушибах и ранах. Сорвав несколько листьев и на всякий случай пару простых веток, он встал и пошел к реке. Оторвав левый рукав рубашки и разорвав его затем на три части, Кацура начал полоскать их в реке. Закончив, он повесил две на ветку дерева и вернулся к Такасуги.   
\- Дай мне посмотреть,- бросил он и, не услышав возражений, стал вытирать кровь. Достаточно большой порез, но главная проблема была не в этом.   
\- Так больно? – осторожно ощупывая стопу, спросил Котаро  
\- Да, - морщась, ответил Такасуги  
\- Можешь подвигать пальцами?  
Пальцы тихонько задвигались, но было видно, что их обладателю больно. По идее не перелом, хотя кто знает. Скорее все же сильный ушиб и растяжение. В любом случае идти он не сможет.  
Кацура осмотрелся. В принципе их занесло не так далеко от рощи. Хватит ли у него сил донести Шинске до школы? Да, хватит, но надо все продумать.   
Разорвав пару листьев, он мягко обтер ими порез и стопу. Затем сделав тоже самое с остальными, приложил их к стопе и привязал одной из высушенных тряпок. После этого взял ветки и сделал из них шину, крепко связав самым большим куском рукава.  
Боль, боль иди стороной, – слегка нараспев проговорил Котаро, наклонился и мимолетным движением чмокнул узел. Так всегда делала мама, когда он ранился.   
Сгодится, пока не доберутся до школы.   
\- Подожди здесь. И пожалуйста, не пытайся встать на ноги.  
Первое, что он увидел, вернувшись в рощу, было то самое хаори. Оно зацепилось за один из камней. Сунув его вместе с другими вещами, сумкой и уже постиранной одеждой (делать нечего придется стирать опять) в корзину с бельем он побежал обратно к Такасуги.  
Тот, конечно же, пытался встать. Точнее он уже встал на одну ногу, держась за ветку, и сейчас пытался поставить левую.   
\- Я же просил тебя, - раздраженно сказал Котаро. – Почему ты никогда никого не слушаешь?  
\- Был бы ты чуток повыше, я бы принял тебя за отца,- хмыкнул Такасуги и, переведя взгляд под ноги, глухо произнес: - Я могу стоять. Это не перелом.  
\- Мне вполне достаточно того, что я выше, чем ты,- парировал Зура – Даже если ты можешь стоять, это не значит, что ты можешь идти. И даже если это не перелом, это не означает, что тебе можно двигаться. Хочешь остаться хромоножкой? Пускай тебя осмотрит хотя бы сенсей.  
Молчание было ему ответом. Такасуги прекрасно понимал, что это правда.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался он, наконец – Ты беги и приведи сенсея, а я пока останусь здесь с бельем.  
\- Его может там не быть. К тому же я не могу оставить тебя одного. Тебе обязательно что-нибудь взбредет в голову,- устало вздохнул Котаро. Он не врал. Их края хоть и слыли мирными, но у Такасуги была такая репутация, что оставлять его одного в таком состоянии было нельзя.  
\- Да где он может быть в такое время, – проворчал тот. И тут до него дошло: – Погоди ты, что собираешься нести меня? Мне не пять лет! – заливаясь краской, завопил Такасуги   
Он продолжал в том же духе, пока Кацура не почувствовал, как в груди начинает шевелиться что-то очень неприятное и явно недружелюбное.   
\- Такасуги-кун, - как можно спокойней начал он. Его собеседник, правда, почему-то сразу замолк: – Прости, но у меня нет времени на твои капризы, поэтому давай обойдемся без них. Хотя…- Котаро слегка улыбнулся – Если ты так настаиваешь, я так уж и быть сбегаю к ТЕБЕ домой. Там-то уж точно кто-нибудь есть.  
Шинске слегка побледнел. Ему совсем не хотелось играть роль глупого мальчишки, чуть что бегущего к папочке.  
Поняв, что больше сопротивляться тот не будет, Кацура стал прикидывать, как понести корзину. Похоже, придется повесить себе на шею. Хотя погодите-ка, почему себе?  
\- Держи, - он одним движением повесил ношу на шею Такасуги а затем повернул на спину. – Смотри, чтобы ничего не упало.  
Тот молчал. А что тут скажешь?  
Наклонившись, Котаро взял друга на спину. Да, явно не младенец, которых иногда приходилось нянчить, но ничего, идти можно.  
Хотя было еще рано, если бы они не были в не очень людной части окрестностей, вокруг бы уже вовсю суетились люди. Однако в этом месте можно было лишь слышать их отдаленные голоса. Солнце светило ярко и все вокруг сияло и радовалось ему. Путь к школе лежал через поляну с дикими травами и цветами по колено, вокруг которых уже сновали бабочки и стрекозы. Кацура в то время после стирки всегда возвращался домой, поэтому этой дорогой не пользовался. Вдыхая насколько можно запах трав и земли, он невольно подумал, что все могло быть хуже. В конце концов, если бы они упали в другую сторону, кто-нибудь бы точно размозжил себе башку о камни.   
\- Кацура… прости меня. Я не хотел… чтобы все так обернулось,- раздалось где-то над ухом. Голос был очень тихим и слегка дрожал.  
Котаро почувствовал, как губы невольно растянулись в улыбку. В этом весь Такасуги: сначала делает, потом чувствует себя виноватым.  
-Хорошо, - стараясь говорить, серьезно ответил он. – Но если честно у тебя не очень получалось. В принципе я все, что нужно тебе показал. Но пока не будет получаться нормально, давай все же я буду это делать.  
\- Но у меня нет денег, чтобы тебе заплатить.   
\- Ну что ж значит, пока это будет в долг. Расплатишься потом. Не волнуйся, я не забуду, - успокоил он друга. – К тому же ты не единственный, кто должен. Гинтоки пока не заплатил ни йены.  
\- Тоже мне удивил, - фыркнул Такасуги. – Можешь не рассказывать ему… ну о том что…  
\- Не буду, - прервал его Кацура. Да, если Гинтоки узнает, что он тащил Шинске на спине, в покое он того не оставит.  
Здание школы уже начало видеться вдали. Присмотревшись, Котаро различил силуэт человека, который, похоже, двигался в их сторону.   
Котаро, Шинске, что случилось? – задал вопрос Ёсида Шоё, поравнявшись с ними. Он шел быстрым уверенным шагом, его длинные волосы развивались от искусственного ветра. – Я увидел вас издалека. Что произошло? – повторил он.  
Кацура вкратце рассказал о событиях сегодняшнего утра.   
\- Вот как. Вам обоим следовало быть осторожней, - вздохнул он, поднимая Такасуги на спину. – Идёмте нужно вас осмотреть. Тебя тоже маленький самурай-сан.  
\- Со мной все в порядке. К тому же у меня еще стирка. Я зайду попозже, - Котаро повесил корзину на плечо и быстро развернулся обратно. Пока сенсей не успел его остановить. Не очень вежливо конечно, но выхода не было. Вернувшись, домой он переоделся и опять отправился в рощу. После этого его день пошел как обычно.   
После этого сенсей стал платить за Такасуги треть суммы. Причиной он назвал то, что так или иначе из-за него того исключили из семьи. Ещё позже они втроём с Гинтоки условились, что вместо денег они по возможности будут помогать ему с работой.   
Закончив с самой большей корзиной из двух, что у него были, Кацура решил немного передохнуть и прислонился к косяку здания. Достав из-за пазухи умебоси, он медленно откусил половину. Блюдо конечно на любителя, но ему нравился кисло-соленный вкус. К тому же бабушка говорила, что тому, кто будет, есть хотя бы одну умебоси в день будет способствовать удача.   
Котаро вспомнил, как первый раз предложил его Гинтоки. Тот, наверное, подумал, что это засахаренный фрукт и не глядя целиком отправил в рот. После чего сразу выплюнул.   
\- Умебоси? Как можно есть эту дрянь? – скривившись, выдавил он. – Отравить меня хочешь?  
\- Вовсе не дрянь, - оскорбился в лучших чувствах Кацура. – Это нормальная здоровая пища. Помогает при сердечных болезнях. И едой, между прочим, не разбрасываются.  
\- Ну да ЕДОЙ действительно не разбрасываются, - хмыкнул Гинтоки. Вздохнув так, будто собирался сделать величайший подвиг, он вытащил из-за пазухи что-то в блестящей обертке.   
\- Ладно, так уж и быть. Только ЭТОМУ не говори. С ним я делиться не буду, - протянул он шоколадный батончик.  
\- Обаме, говорила, что сладкое уменьшает дух самурая, - слегка неуверенно протянул Котаро. Нет, он конечно уже ел шоколад, но не так часто и не слишком много.  
\- Зато прибавляет мозгов, - парировал Гинтоки.  
\- Ты, наверное, хотел сказать завитушек на голове? - не удержался он и отломил половину. – Спасибо.  
А вообще если у Гинтоки появлялись деньги, он тут же тратил их на сладости. Однажды наблюдая, как тот расправляется со второй плиткой подряд, Кацура не выдержал.  
\- Ты бы поосторожней. Неровен час станешь диабетком.   
\- Не занудствуй. И вообще я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю прожить пусть и короткую, но сладкую жизнь, - облизывая пальцы, выдал Саката.   
Котаро тогда так и подмывало сказать, что сладкая и счастливая это не одно и тоже. Сладкой может быть и ложь, знаешь ли. Но промолчал. В конце концов, наверное, он сам едящий умебоси выглядел в глазах многих не менее странным.   
Пока возвращаться к работе. Взяв самую вторую корзину, он продолжил свое занятие.  
По возможности он старался стирать женское и мужское отдельно. Первой попавшейся вещью было желтое хаори с узором из незабудок и стрекоз. Котаро почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще. Это была одежда Тсубаки-доно.  
Вдова из Эдо с густыми каштановыми волосами и бледно-голубыми глазами переехала в их окрестности около года назад. Ее муж, Джои патриот, завещал похоронить себя на малой родине. Она не только выполнила его волю, но и решила остаться здесь. Кацура познакомился с ней на кладбище. Навещая могилу семьи, он заметил подношение в виде подсолнухов. Люди чтили мертвых многими вещами: едой, саке, цветами. Разными цветами. Но он никогда не видел подсолнухов.   
Придя как-то раз раньше, чем обычно он застал дарителя. Одетая в розовую юкату и это самое хаори, она к его удивлению первая завела разговор.  
\- Так все же слухи не всегда бывают пустой болтовней, - с любопытством глядя на него сказала она. - Это ты составил? – кивнула она на букеты в его руках.  
\- Меня учила обаме, - смущенно ответил Котаро. Он не ожидал такой прямоты.  
\- Трудно поверить, что это сделано мужчиной, - покачала она головой. – Да и не только мужчиной. У меня вряд ли так получится.   
\- Поэтому вы приносите только подсолнухи? - не думая брякнул он и почувствовал, как становится спелой помидоркой.  
\- Вовсе не поэтому молодой человек, - с усмешкой ответила она и перевела взгляд на могилу. – Для моего мужа, где бы он ни был сейчас, нет лучшего подарка.  
Так они и познакомились.  
С тех пор Кацура старался как-то помогать ей, хотя не был уверен, что Тсубаки-доно нуждалась в этом. Но одежду она доверила ему без колебаний. Похоже, он ей чем-то приглянулся. А он… Тсубаки-доно была очень красивой и спокойной женщиной и, когда она улыбалась, Котаро чувствовал тепло и безмятежность на сердце. Правда, даже тогда в ее глазах таилась какая-то печаль, и ему казалось, что дело не только в ее муже.  
Он узнал причину, когда нечаянно подслушал разговор соседских кумушек. У Тсубаки-доно и ее мужа была дочь. Когда ей было четыре, в их окрестностях случился большой пожар. Какой-то чокнутый решил, что лучше сжечь все, чем отдавать ростовщикам, которым задолжал. Пламя перекинулось на соседние дома, и скоро пылала уже вся улица. Родители, уложив ребенка спать, оставили ее со знакомой старушкой и отправились в гости. Вернувшись, они застали уже затихающее пожарище. Пожарные, не поддаваясь никаким уговорам, отказывались пропускать кого бы то ни было. Потом были найдены практически все тела, точнее их останки, включая ту самую старушку, но тело их дочери так и не нашли. Если тела взрослых были едва сохранены, что уж говорить о маленьком ребенке. Девочку звали Химавари.  
Возможно, Котаро чем-то напоминал ей дочь, и поэтому она так к нему относилась? А может, дело было в том, что они похожи? Двое одиноких людей приносящих цветы на могилы близких. Как бы то ни было, он был рад, что они встретились.   
Однажды, когда он составлял букеты, остались лишние цветы. Он решил сделать еще одно подношение.   
\- Тсубаки-доно я рад, что застал вас, - окликнул он ее, придя на кладбище. – Может быть, это невежливо, но у меня оставались цветы и вот… возьмите, пожалуйста, - стараясь не краснеть слишком сильно, протянул он букет и вазу.   
\- Тебе не нужно было Котаро… - тихо сказала она, беря цветы и ставя их в вазу.  
\- Вам не понравилось, - с грустью проговорил он.   
\- Очень понравилось, - ответила она и широко улыбнулась – Спасибо тебе.  
Возможно, ему лишь показалось, но в тот момент в ее глазах было намного меньше печали.  
Несколько дней спустя по дороге в школу он увидел Тсубаки-доно. Одетая в синюю юкату, с волосами собранными в узел, но все равно выбивающимися от быстрого шага, она несла в руках охапку подсолнухов со стеблями. Они поравнялись около ограды.  
-Котаро, я рада, что застала тебя, - отдышавшись, она протянула цветы. – Это тебе. Мне не хотелось дарить их на кладбище. Если хочешь, можешь попробовать их посадить дома. Думаю, они приживутся.  
\- Тсубаки-доно вам не нужно было… - хотел запротестовать он но, глянув на цветы и ее улыбающиеся лицо сдался. – Спасибо.  
В этот момент она наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.   
\- Мне пора. До свиданья   
\- До свиданья, - закрывшись цветами, попрощался Кацура.  
Глядя как фигура в синем становится все меньше и вдыхая запах цветов, он чувствовал себя странно счастливым. Правда, это продлилось не слишком долго потому, что, повернув голову, он заметил Гинтоки стоящего неподалеку. Должно быть, он заметил их в окно и вышел посмотреть, что происходит. Выражение его лица означало лишь одно: тем, что сейчас произошло, его будут подкалывать до конца жизни. Не важно чьей.  
Вспоминая все это, он развесил большую часть корзины. Оставалось не так много, когда Котаро почувствовал, как кружится голова. Похоже, он слишком долго был под палящим солнцем. Нужно взять перерыв, пока у него не случился солнечный удар. Вернувшись к косяку, он сел на что-то типа скамейки и прислонился к углу. Он хотел просто посидеть, но сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Иппон!!!  
Этот клич положил конец одной из схваток, которые происходили в зале, где все занимались одним и тем же. Махали деревянными мечами в надежде коснуться противника. У учеников Шока Сонджуку была тренировка по кендо.  
Двое из них сражались с особой энергией, хотя внимательный глаз уже мог разглядеть усталость в их движениях. Наконец один из них смог найти брешь в защите и нанес косой удар по шее. Это означало абсолютную победу. Будь он чуть старше, а меч настоящим, его противник лишился бы головы.  
-Так-то! – воскликнул победитель, срывая шлем. Под ним оказалось что-то напоминающее сладкую вату только белого оттенка.  
\- Тебе повезло, - глухо донеслось сквозь шлем. Его противник явно пытался скрыть разочарование.  
\- Ага, два раза из трех, - хмыкнул Гинтоки с самодовольной улыбкой. – А Зуры по-прежнему нет. Странно, он практически никогда не пропускает тренировки.  
\- Наверное, он вспомнил о каком-то деле или еще что-нибудь,- наконец снимая шлем, произнес Такасуги. Вид у него все равно был раздраженный. Проиграть два раза подряд.  
\- Он бы предупредил. Все равно он здесь с утра устроил сушку.  
\- Может его Тенгу унесли? – прекрасно зная отношение Гинтоки к всевозможным духам, предположил Шинске.  
\- Среди бела дня? Это слишком даже для них. Скорее всего, заснул и проспал. Сходи проверь.  
\- Почему я? – возмутился Такасуги.  
\- Потому что проиграл, - как нечто само собой разумеющееся заявила это кудрявая башка.  
У Такасуги появилось сильное желание кинуть в него шлемом, который он держал в левой руке, но тот бы все равно увернулся. Проще было сходить.  
Сняв форму, он вышел на улицу. Было жарко и после тренировки хотелось пить. Колодец был между школой и соседним домом, в другой стороне от заднего двора. Напившись, Такасуги двинулся в обратный путь.  
Гинтоки был прав: если бы у Кацуры были дела, он бы предупредил. Он не любил давать поводы для беспокойства.  
Семья Кацуры переехала из Киото в их края, когда ему было четыре, а Такасуги пять. Хотя точнее будет сказать вернулась к корням, поскольку их родовое поместье было здесь. К тому моменту клан Кацура состоял из четыре человек: главы семьи, его матери, его жены и их сына. Их семьи общались не очень тесно, но все же были соседями, поэтому так или иначе они знали друг друга сколько себя помнили.  
Кацуру никогда особо не баловали. Любили, но не баловали. Возможно, стороннему наблюдателю их отношения могли показаться сухими но, немного понаблюдав, можно было понять, как бережно относятся к сыну. Еще бы долгожданный наследник, когда уже все отчаялись. Чудо, что еще сказать.  
Такасуги дошел до ограды. Перед ним колыхалось небольшое море белья на веревках. Белые, черные, красные, желтые, зеленые, тряпки создали свою собственную вселенную. Похоже, чтобы найти Кацуру ему придется пересечь границы миров. Кто-то спрятался слишком хорошо.  
Однажды, когда были младше, они с соседской детворой играли в прятки. Такасуги побежал к старому храму и спрятался под крыльцо. Со стороны его практически не было видно. То ли от усталости, то ли от нечего делать, но он задремал. Проснулся, когда уже были сумерки. Выходит он победил. Пора возвращаться домой.  
Возвращаться? А для чего позвольте спросить? Чтобы отец в очередной раз прочитал лекцию, каким должен быть воин? Спасибо, хватит, он и так знает их наизусть. Чем больше он тогда думал об этом, тем меньше было желание выходить. Если бы только у него было немного еды…  
-Такасуги, я тебя нашел, - произнес звонкий голос.  
От неожиданности он вздрогнул и со всего размаху ударился головой об порог. Подняв глаза, он увидел Кацуру стоящего прямо перед местом, где он прятался.  
\- Ты хорошо спрятался. А теперь выходи, - улыбаясь, повторил Кацура.  
Молчание было ему ответом. Вздохнув, он стал забираться под порог.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? – не глядя спросил Такасуги, когда Кацура уместился рядом.  
\- А я и не искал, - последовал добродушный ответ. – Если честно игра давно закончилась. Ты победил. Я уже собирался домой, когда вспомнил, что видел тебя здесь раньше и решил проверить. Я бы пришел раньше, но наткнулся на эти цветы, - наклонил он голову, и Такасуги только тогда понял, что у него в волосах хиганбана.  
\- Адский цветок? Ты серьезно? – удивился Такасуги. Нет, насколько можно было видеть, цветок очень красиво смотрелся в черных волосах Кацуры, но вообще-то считался несчастливым. – Покойником хочешь стать?  
\- Не думал, что ты суеверен. По-моему очень красивые цветы. Готовая канзаши, - с легкой усмешкой ответил Кацура.  
Шинске не был суеверен. Просто он чувствовал странный запах и думал что это от цветка. Однако запах было слишком сладок для хиганбаны.  
\- Такасуги, твоя семья волнуется. Давай пойдем по домам, - тихо произнес Кацура.  
\- Нет, это твоя семья волнуется а моя… Это тебе нужно идти домой, а то еще чего доброго из-за меня у тебя будут неприятности, - сказал он и отвернулся. Такасуги сам поразился, насколько горько это прозвучало. Однако если слезы он мог удержать, то свой желудок нет. Тот хотел есть и заявлял об этом как мог.  
-Вот, - Кацура достал из-за пазухи и протянул ему умебоси.  
Тогда он мог съесть что угодно.  
\- Спасибо, - только и смог выговорить Шинске. От кисло-соленного вкуса свело скулы, и слезы все же выступили на глазах. Но, несмотря на это он чувствовал странное щемящее тепло внутри.  
\- Такасуги, я понимаю что тяжело, но мне кажется, что твой отец все же хочет как лучше… Пойдем, - взяв своей левой рукой его за правую, Кацура стал выбираться из их убежища.  
Настала ночь и взошла луна. Такасуги, шедшему позади, казалось, что сияет она прямо на его проводника. Кацура, освещенный лунным светом, с алым адским цветком в волосах, вызывал ощущение чего-то нереального. Не знай он, что Кацура Котаро действительно существует, подумал бы, что посланник какого-нибудь божества сжалился над ним и решил помочь дойти до дома.  
Его не только довели до поместья, но и спасли от отцовского гнева. Кацура объяснил, что они играли в прятки и Такасуги заснул. По сути, он не врал, а лишь чуть-чуть преувеличил. Может потому что действительно поверил, может из уважения к клану Кацура, который был знатнее их, может еще почему, но отец не стал его наказывать а, накормив, отправил спать.  
Резкий порыв ветра раскачал веревки, и оказалось, что у белья тоже может быть голос. Его одежда должно быть тоже где-то здесь. Так и есть вон его голубое хаори.  
Шока Сонджуку похоже стала последней каплей и терпение отца лопнуло. Когда его исключили из семьи, Кацура показал все, что нужно чтобы более или менее содержать себя. Единственным исключением оказалась стирка. Он честно хотел научиться, но первая же попытка окончилась ничем, растяжением и недельным подколками Гинтоки. И ладно бы только это.  
\- Что-то не так доджо ябури-сан? – спросил Есида Шоё. Неся Такасуги на спине, неспешным шагом он шел к школе.  
\- Я хотел научиться стирать, чтобы не нагружать Кацуру, но лишь доставил ему новых хлопот, - неожиданно для самого себя ответил он тогда. Вообще-то он хотел сказать, что все хорошо, но язык как-будто сам произнес это.  
\- Вот как, - вздохнул сенсей. – Тебе не стоит слишком сильно думать об этом. Это ни к чему не приведет. Думаю, Котаро предложил пока стирать в долг, так?  
\- Да, но у меня нет денег, и я не знаю, когда появятся.  
\- И все же думаю, так будет лучше,- сказал Ёсида и, помолчав, добавил: – Я бы хотел платить за тебя треть, так же как за Гинтоки. Это совсем немного если честно. Так или иначе, из-за школы тебя исключили из семьи. К тому же ты помогаешь с тренировками.  
\- Сенсей, это вовсе не из-за вас, просто… - запротестовал Такасуги.  
\- Я понимаю, - прервал учитель. – Я слышал… о твоих разногласиях с отцом. И все же случилось что случилось. Таким образом я даже экономлю на тренерах. И пожалуйста, не считай это долгом.  
Такасуги не знал что ответить. Сенсей был прав: Кацура и так брал немного за стирку, а уж треть суммы была для взрослого, наверное, парой пустяков. Именно так Зуре удавалось сманивать клиентов от здешних прачек. И все же небольшие деньги это тоже деньги. Ну а с третьей стороны, похоже, сэнсей не врал: он действительно говорил то, что думает. К тому же таким образом Кацура получал хотя бы часть платы. Ладно, он когда-нибудь потом рассчитается с учителем. Не деньгами, а как-нибудь по-другому.  
\- Хорошо, если вы и правда, не против.  
\- Совсем не против, - спокойно ответил Есида Шоё и переменил тему: - Вряд ли у тебя перелом. Скорее сильное растяжение и ушиб.  
\- Я могу переночевать в школе?  
\- Конечно  
\- Шоё-сенсей, а вы разрешили Кацуре ночевать в школе? – выпалил Шинске. Кацура всегда возвращался в поместье, хотя там его никто не ждал.  
\- Да, разрешил. Но должно быть Котаро… там чувствует себя ближе к своей семье, – со странной горечью произнес Есида.  
\- Но сэнсей, там… никого нет, - дрогнул голос у Такасуги.  
\- Откуда нам знать? Возможно, Котаро дано видеть что-то чего мы не можем, - глубоко вздохнув, учитель опять попытался сменить тему: - Ну, так я могу рассказать Гинтоки, что случилось или лучше не надо?  
На это он получил вполне однозначный ответ.  
Дойдя до стены, он увидел, что Гинтоки был прав: Кацура дремал, облокотившись об угол.  
\- Эй, я нашел тебя, - позвал Такасуги.  
Никакого эффекта. Он огляделся: в одной из двух корзин еще оставалось белье. Похоже, даже Зура не выдержал жары. Что же почему бы не закончить начатое. Засучив рукава, он принялся за дело.  
Если быть абсолютно честным, он уже могу стирать сам, но… Скорее всего ему лишь казалось, но с тех пор как Кацура стал стирать его вещи, они будто стали пахнуть по-другому. Тем самым запахом, который он тогда уловил в храме.  
То, что это был запах самого Кацуры, Такасуги отчетливо понял тогда на речке. Когда им все-таки удалось вылезти на берег, он никак не мог прийти в себя. Чувствую жгучую боль в ноге, ему все никак не удавалось сдвинуться с Кацуры, чья грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он тоже пытался отдышаться, но у него не получалось потому, что его душил тот самый запах. Было ощущение, будто рядом с ним лоток со сладкой ватой.  
Наконец, кое-как ему удалось приподняться на локтях. С мокрыми от воды волосами, разбросанными во все стороны, освященный только что взошедшим солнцем, Котаро смотрел на него широко раскрытыми, карими с длинными ресницами глазами, в которых плескалась тревога. Тревога за него. Запах стал настолько сильным, что он уловил, что за сладостью как за ширмой прячется какой-то пряный цветочный аромат. Он был уверен, что уже где-то слышал его. Но кроме этого было что-то еще, что-то очень странное…  
Потом Такасуги догадался, почему от Зуры пахнет так сладко, хотя сладости тот ел в мизерных количествах. От Кацуры пахло кацурой. Деревьями кацура, когда у них начинают опадать листья. В их (семьи Кацура) саду росло несколько. Вот Зура и соответствовал своему имени.  
Развесил белье, Шинске опять повернулся к Кацуре. Тот по-прежнему спал. Придется будить.  
\- Эй, Спящая Красавица, очнись, - Такасуги, осторожно оторвав Зуру от косяка, слегка потряс того за плечи.  
Наверное, лента, что держала волосы Кацуры в хвосте, была завязана не очень плотно и от этого движения соскочила окончательно. Освободившись, волосы тяжелой волной рассыпались по плечам.  
Странно, но он не мог вспомнить, приходилось ли ему видеть Кацуру с распущенными волосами. У того всегда был либо хвост, либо узел, либо что-нибудь еще. А на речке они были мокрые, и к тому же Зура сразу сплел косу, завязав ее какой-то травой.  
Сейчас волосы были сухими и, несдерживаемые ничем, торжественно обрамляли чуть улыбающееся лицо Кацуры. Похоже, тому снилось что-то приятное. Он больше не облокачивался о косяк, а, немного отклонившись назад сидел, прямо прислонившись к стене. В этот момент солнце каким-то чудом прокралось даже сюда и осветило его. Яркие блики в черных волосах стали последним штрихом в картине, глядя на которую, Такасуги почувствовал, что сердце колотится явно не с той скоростью что обычно.  
Воздух опять наполнился тем самым сладко-цветочным запахом. Плохо понимая, что делает Такасуги поднял правую руку и осторожно коснулся щеки спящего. Та оказалась нежной и гладкой. Почувствовав прикосновение, Кацура зашевелился, и Шинске с мучительной радостью подумал, что сейчас все это кончится. Однако руку отчего-то не отнял. Зура же вместо того чтобы проснуться наклонил голову и стал тереться о руку. Такасуги удивился, но быстро сообразил, в чем дело: его руки были прохладными после белья. Наконец устроившись на руке как на подушке и приоткрыв губы в легкой улыбке, Кацура опять застыл.  
Такасуги теперь точно знал, что он сделает. Чего он не может не сделать.  
Левой рукой обхватив Кацура за талию, дыша тяжелее чем после тренировки и моля все восемь миллионов богов лишь об одном, он стал наклонять голову все ближе и ближе к лицу Зуры. К его губам.  
\- Котаро, это Такасуги Шинске, старший сын семьи Такасуги. Представься.  
\- Кацура Котаро. Бабушка говорит, что я подарок небес. Будем знакомы, - протянул руку темноволосый мальчик, выполняя просьбу отца.  
Ближе.  
\- Мы почти пришли Такасуги, - держа за руку Кацура ввел его по темной улице. Красный цветок сиял в лучах луны.  
Ближе.  
\- Такасуги, ты нашел… что-то?  
\- Нет, только понял что, слаб. Есть люди гораздо сильнее меня. Так что для начала я хочу стать самураем, который сильнее чем они.  
\- Неужели так сильно хочется победить?  
\- Ты думаешь, я лишь упрямлюсь?  
\- Нет, вовсе нет. Ну что же раз такие дела, думаю, не будет нечастным, если я дам тебе небольшую подсказку. Попробуй использовать свой прямой колющий. И еще, - обернувшись, улыбнулся он. – Так уж и быть я буду болеть за тебя.  
Близко настолько, что он чувствует дыхание.  
\- Котаро… - тихо произнес Такасуги, будто давая последний шанс.  
Наконец закрыв глаза, он соединил их губы.  
Первое что он осознал это то, что сегодня Кацура уже ел умебоси. А спустя секунду, что за цветами пахнет от того. Умэ. Именно цветами умэ дерева. Каким-то красным сортом. Он уже слышал этот запах, когда однажды отец всей семьей возил их в Киото. Они посетили святилище Китано Тенмангу окруженное этими деревьями. А понял он это потому, что чувствовал себя также как тогда: стоящим под кроной с гирляндами темно-розовых цветов вдыхая непривычный аромат.  
Кацура что-то пробормотал во сне и слегка потерся губами о его губы. Теперь к дурманящему запаху и щемящему чувству в груди, прибавился жар, расползающийся по всему телу. Левой рукой он прижал Котаро так близко к себе, что почувствовал биение его сердца. Оно билось спокойно и размеренно, как и подобает спящему. Собственное сердце Такасуги билось как сумасшедшее, посылая во все уголки тела восторг и боль, испытываемые их хозяином.  
Если бы только он мог остановить время хотя бы на минуту.  
Если бы только Котаро разделил с ним этот поцелуй.  
Если бы только…  
\- Кацура, мама просила спросить тебя, где ты достал такие подсолнухи? Она бы тоже хотела их посадить – спросил Юске, один и учеников, после тренировки, когда все переодевались.  
-Подсолнухи? А это… я их… нашел… - запинаясь и краснея, пробормотал Зура. – Я постараюсь узнать, где можно достать еще. Ладно, пока. И пулей вылетел из доджо.  
\- Где можно найти такое?- ошарашенно посмотрел ему вслед Юске.  
\- Хо-хо-хо, - подошел Гинтоки. Прикрыв рот рукой, всем своим видом и голосом он изображал завзятую сплетницу - Нехорошо так беспардонно лезть в личную жизнь людей, Юске-кун.  
\- Ты о чем? Какая личная жизнь? Раз начал говори все, – кучка еще не ушедших мальчишек сгрудилась вокруг Сакаты.  
\- Только цыц. Их ему подарила вдова вокруг, который он все время крутится. Тсубаки кажется, - выждав паузу, уже своим голосом сообщил Гинтоки и добавил: - Зура влюблен в нее по уши.  
\- С чего это ты так уверен? - подождав пока галдеш стихнет, показательно равнодушно спросил Такасуги.  
\- Я там был. Она дала ему цветы, чмокнула в лоб, и Зура весь красный зарылся в цветы. А потом еще, дурацки улыбаясь, смотрел ей в след,- без всякой задней мысли выдал друга Гинтоки.  
Сделав непроизвольный вздох больше похожий на стон, Шинске уловил жжение в глазах и следующую секунду почувствовал холод на щеках.  
Глупость какая! Он не маленький чтобы плакать.  
Злость прояснила разум, и он смог оторваться от Кацуры. Однако также она придала ему наглости.  
Ещё не все. Он еще не понял, что за странно-знакомый запах идет от Котаро.  
Вытерев слезы одним движением, он поменял позицию рук: правая теперь поддерживала Кацуру а левая, осторожно зарывшись в волосы, отклонила голову чуть назад и набок. Медленно, но твердо Такасуги положил свое лицо в угол между плечом и шеей. Вдыхая и выдыхая, он снова растворился в желанном запахе. В этом мире созданным одеждой на веревках и деревянной стеной существовали лишь Котаро, его аромат и нечто упивающееся этим по имени Такасуги Шинске. Упивающееся запахом деревьев кацура чьи листья часто меняют цвет, умэ чьи цветы распускаются даже в снегу и…  
И крови. Именно это был тот аромат, который никак не поддавался опознанию. Возможно, это было три процента из ста, но от Кацуры пахло кровью.  
От неожиданности Такасуги открыл глаза. С какой стати от Котаро пахнет кровью? От того что часто ходит на кладбище? Да, но откуда там кровь? Наверное, он где-нибудь поранился или наоборот кому-то помогал с раной. Но практически весь день тот был здесь. Ладно, сейчас не время об этом думать.  
Осторожно отняв голову от плеча, он вернул Кацуру в прежнее положение. Глядя на по-прежнему безмятежно улыбающееся лицо, Шинске подумал, что тот должно быть очень сильно устал, раз не проснулся пока он…  
Только сейчас Такасуги понял в полной мере что сделал. Чувствую сильную неловкость, он наклонил свой лоб ко лбу Зуры.  
\- Кацура, прости я не хотел… нет, хотел, но… извини, - приложив на долю секунды свои губы к губам Зуры,Такасуги отстранился.  
Рука автоматически что-то схватила. Отойдя в сторону, он увидел, что эта та самая лента. Недолго думая он сунул ее за пазуху.  
Запрокинув голову, Шинске сделал несколько глубогих вдохов и выдохов. А что теперь? Вернуться в школу? Нет, в таком состоянии не стоит. Он потрогал белье, которое сам же развесил. Еще влажное. А вот то, что развесил Кацура, уже точно высохло. Оглядевшись, он нашел большую корзину. Взяв ее, он отправился снимать одежду.


	3. Chapter 3

Котаро снилось что, он летит. Окруженный такими же, как он сам черными птицами, держащими путь на восток, он оглашал небеса громким криком. Внизу расстилались поля, леса, реки и города. Деревья действительно были похожи на зубочистки, а вот люди на муравьев нет. Просто на разноцветные точки. Небо окрасилось в розовые тона. Надо было торопиться, а не то они не успеют. Наконец показалась безграничная голубая гладь. С восторгом Котаро увидел белых птиц парящих над океаном, а в следующий момент понял, что стал одной из них. Из черных его крылья стали белыми и вместо пугающего души людей карканья он теперь издавал зов пронзающий высь. Словно подчиняясь ему, солнце взошло, и весь океан окрасился в красно-розовые цвета. С чувством бесконечного счастья, он парил между волнами и небом, поднимаясь выше и выше…  
Проснувшись Кацура понял, что уже почти вечер. Он проспал весь день и тренировку. Здорово. Хорошо еще сегодня не было никаких дел кроме стирки и сушки. А где кстати белье?  
Сердце рухнуло вниз, когда он понял что ни белья, ни веревок перед ним не было. К счастью, бросив взгляд влево, он увидел корзины наполненные одеждой и рядом скрученные веревки. Выдохнув он понял, что кто-то решил помочь ему.  
Бум!  
Переведя взгляд вправо, он увидел немного вдалеке двух мальчишек махающих деревянными палками. Это могло показаться просто детской забавой, если бы в их движениях не читалась отточенность тренировками. Среброволосый юноша обладал чуть большей силой, но тот, чьи волосы отсвечивали фиолетовым, был быстрее. Наконец, увернувшись от косого выпада, он нанес скользящий удар в бок.  
\- Иппон!!! – воскликнул Такасуги.  
\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Гинтоки. – Эх, Такасуги-кун я думал у тебя только с ростом проблемы, а оказывается с глазами тоже.  
\- Что сказал?!  
\- Гинтоки, это был именно иппон, и ты это знаешь, - подал голос Зура.  
\- Гляньте-ка, кто заговорил. Мы уже решили, что ты в зимнюю спячку впал, - подходя ближе, сказал Саката.  
\- Неужели вам мало тренировки?  
\- Ну, нужно же было чем-то занять себя, пока ты не соизволишь проснуться.  
\- И какой счет за день?  
\- Ничья, три, три, - нехотя признал Гинтоки.  
\- Это вы сделали? - Кацура кивнул на белье.  
\- Он, - указал на Такасуги Саката. – Даже разделил на мужское и женское. Я лишь веревки скрутил.  
\- Спасибо, Такасуги, - улыбнулся Котаро. – Спасибо вам обоим.  
\- Не за что, - глядя куда-то в сторону буркнул Шинске. – Кацура, а ты недавно нигде не ранился?  
\- Да, нет. Наверное, просто устал. Хотя… я вчера порезал левую руку, когда готовил ужин, - зевнул Зура и передернул плечами. Жара спала, и было даже прохладно.  
\- Может переночуешь в школе? – спросил Гинтоки.  
\- Нет, лучше пойду домой. Эй, а где моя лента? - Кацура только сейчас заметил, что волосы были распущенны.  
\- Наверное, ветер унес, - спокойно предположил Такасуги.  
\- Неужели у тебя нет запаски? – хмыкнул Сакатая, наблюдая, как Зура встал на колено и ищет на земле.  
\- Конечно, есть, - ответил Котаро и уже полез в карман штанов, но тут же остановился. – А вообще до дома не так далеко. Пускай отдохнут.  
Он хотел взять большую корзину, но Гинтоки ловким движением повесил ее себе на правую руку.  
\- Мы тебя проводим, - сообщил он, подавая Такасуги вторую корзину. Тот повесил ее на левую руку.  
\- Спасибо, - снова поблагодарил Кацура и вдруг широко улыбнулся: - Я так рад, что проспал сегодня.  
\- Да, спихнуть на других свою работу не самое худшее удовольствие, - усмехнулся Гинтоки и, вздохнув, поставил корзину на землю. Под удивленными взглядами, он достал из-за пазухи плитку шоколада и разломил на три части. Самым странным было то, что части были одинаковыми.  
\- Спасибо  
\- Спасибо, - слегка растерялся Шинске. – Эй, погоди. Ты же не таскал ее весь день?  
\- Успокойся. Засунул когда шел сюда, - в два укуса расправляясь с порцией, сообщил Саката. – Идемте, а то уже скоро ночь.  
Вдыхая почти ночной воздух и понемногу откусывая шоколад, Кацура чувствовал радость и безмятежность на сердце. Все же сегодня был очень неплохой день.


End file.
